Marvel: 2010-06-07 - Ms. Noir's Downfall
The event is raved about in Hell's Kitchen and beyond. A battle between mutants, sometimes even to the death, this dismemberment or things just as bad. It is a bloody and cruel affair, but it brings in a lot of money to the leader of The Fight Cage, none other than Ms. Noir. A beautiful woman with more tattoos than skin or so they say. This is the event that Cyclops and Angel were ordered to break up and get Ms. Noir arrested if at all possible. With broken ribs, Cyclops is in trouble and has to depend on Angel more than he would wish to. Angel is in his blue and white uniform, while Cyclops is in his own blue and black uniform. The security is good at the warehouse where it is held at, and currently Angel is flying around the building to examine for the best way to get inside. Cyclops hides in a nearby alleyway, crouched and ready to move at the least requirement. His ruby visor covering his eyes. Gambit is quite casually leaning against a wall watching the event through a pair of mirrored sunglasses. The Cajun takes a long inhale of the cancer stick, it glows orange as the paper burns away into ash. He just shakes his head at the battles, "Such amateurs.." he mutters to himself and seems to be quite content with keeping his low profile. When Angel finds an entrance points he goes to fetch Scott. Cyclops swallows his pride and is carried up by Angel to an upper window. Pulling from a pouch - which is on a belt strapped about his waist - he places a device against the window and has it sync up with the security signal so when the window is open it doesn't set off the alarm. Cyclops climbs through with a wince and ends up dropping down to one of the upper levels. He draws in a harsh breath, and tries not to go to his knees. After climbing through, Angel quietly drops down to the floor with his wings pulling behind him. "Are you sure you are up for this Cyclops? We can still call in Beast for backup." Cyclops shakes his head. "I won't impair you, and this is what I get for getting hurt in the first place. If I thought I would compromise the mission, I wouldn't come," he admits. "It will hurt, but these are low level thugs. I could take care of them with a broken leg and a broken arm." Angel has to laugh at that, "So you say now. Wait till tonight when you really start feeling it show off." The two then head toward the stairwell, opening the door to reveal it. Carefully looking about, they descend to the bottom level where the fight is going on. Two low-level mutants are now beating on each other. One with a bit of furriness, and another with arctic breath that keeps trying to free the quick opponent before he gets beaten so badly he can't aim. Ms. Noir and her tattooed self is smoking a cigarette with a one of those old-fashioned sticks with guards about her. They have guns, tasers and who knows what else beneath their baggy clothing. The crowd ranges from the poorer that sink their life savings into the betting to the rich, who find this a fun and dangerous pastime. Most of the rich are crowded near Ms. Noir while the poorer are on the other side, without the bench seats that the rich get to enjoy. Gambit doesn't even have his eyes on Ms Noir or any of the ladies present. He's busy watching the security and where the money is taken and making mental notes of all the security cameras. He lets out a long exhale which causes smoke to bellow out from his nose. He pulls the cigarette filter out of his mouth just as the last bits burn down. He flicks the butt against the wall which makes it burst into orange embers before hitting the ground spent and lifeless. Then Gambit should be really happy right now. Because, suddenly Scott steps out into the open. The ruby visor making him appear out of place and he is near the rich people's area and Ms. Noir's. He raises a device and presses the top button on it. Suddenly, an EMP wave goes spreading out across the most of the room and building, but not all of it. It is a very small one. It causes the security system to short circuit, lights to flicker off, and the electricity in the cage to be turned off. Cyclops is suddenly running toward a hidden door, a blast coming from his eyes to blow it apart. Chaos erupts as people scream in a different manner. Angel lifts into the air and flies across the tall ceiling. He dives down in the flickering lights to open the gate from the cage, calling out to the two previously fighting mutants. "You are free to go. This place is shut down. Consider your debts settled." He then turns toward Ms. Noir as she rises up and her body guards start to escort her to the nearest exit. Angel lifts into the air once again to fly toward her and the bodyguards. Gambit looks up as the winged mutant makes his proclamation. His head turns to Ms Noir to see how she's taking the news. He slides a few cards into the palm of his hand just in case. Reaching into his coat he pulls out a small metal cylinder with his free hand. With a push of a button the tube becomes a fully sized staff. The Cajun instinctively moves so that his back is up against the wall. The bodyguards move to start firing at Angel who begins to weave about near the ceiling with seeming effortlessness to avoid the bullets. Ms. Noir though notices the secret door being blown open as the trap door it hides is also blown apart. The red beams from Cyclop's visor lighting up the dark area briefly. The bodyguards move to start firing at Angel who begins to weave about near the ceiling with seeming effortlessness to avoid the bullets. Ms. Noir though notices the secret door being blown open as the trap door it hides is also blown apart. The red beams from Cyclop's eyes glaring brightly in the mostly darkness. People are screaming and trying to escape, finding the closest exit, pushing people aside, assaulting neighbors to try and get away or to punish because they are closest. The lowers of the low is apparently here tonight. Least Cyclops is feeling like that, and feeling pity as well that these people are so shallow. The two mutants in the cage, burst free and start to make a hole in the warehouse door with a burst of arctic breath and an attack from the dexterous mutant to cause it to shatter. They are then out on the street. Ms. Noir brings up a gun to shoot at Cyclops just as he drops down the trap door, the shot missing. "Watch it cowboy, Ms. Noir just shot at you." He must be speaking into a comlink. Angel dips down and picks up two of the bodyguards and soars toward the ceiling where he drops them the ten feet to the ground. Feathers also shooting out from his wings with a flick of them to attack a third bodyguard, causing him to drop his gun and cry out in pain. This still leaves one bodyguard fighting Angel, and Ms. Noir moving to follow after Cyclops. Gambit just shakes his head and gives the playing cards in his hand a quick charge. When he thinks no one is looking he throws the kinetically charged cards at the bodyguard shooting at Angel. The glowing pink cards soar towards the man.. well not exactly at the guard. The cards all hit the ground around the man and explode in gloriousness. It shouldn't kill him but at least daze him long enough for Angel to make his escape. Gambit on the other hand silently disappears into the panicking crowd to make his escape and lifting a few choice wallets in the commotion. The guy cries out in surprise when everything explodes around him and he gets tossed hard to the ground from it. He grunts and goes out cold for now. Angel pulls up sharply and hits his head on the ceiling, cursing afterwards! "That hurt!" Holding his own head, apparently taken by surprise by the explosion. "Who is there?" Looking in your general direction as he drops to the flooring after hitting his head on the ceiling. Pride requiring he at least gives you some grief. Ms. Noir has slipped down inside the trap door and disappears from sight. Angel can be heard whispering perhaps if depending on how close you are now, "Cyclops, she's down below. Watch your back." Cyclops replies, "Roger that. Opening up cages now. Many of the mutants are drugged." He whispers for those not drugged to help others get ready to escape once the coast is clear. He then gets an idea...lock Ms. Noir up in one of her very own cages! He tells points the other mutants toward the back to create a division and hides behind an empty cage within the shadows to wait the approaching Ms. Noir. Gambit really isn't the heroing type especially when this isn't even his fight, besides he did his good deed for the day already. Once outside he looks up to see if he can spot the flying mutant. The Cjun quietly makes his way to a deserted alley to sort through his loot. He simply pulls the bills out of the wallets. He tosses the wallets and credit cards into the trash after pocketing all the cash. He closes up the staff and places back into his coat. The mutants in the back that are freed make noise and draw Ms. Noir. Cyclops comes up behind and shoots her in the back. Not a prideful thing to do, but such is life. He then drags her and tosses her into an empty cage after searching her so-called clothes for any other weapons. He then locks it and helps the other mutants escape. Soon enough, from the back exit of the warehouse - which is oddly on the other end of the alley - you can see Angel and Cyclops escorting some mutants out. Cyclops' expression is strained as if he is hurt as he helps a half drugged mutant walk. He then explains to them a location to a safe house for them to stay and recover before deciding on the next step. That there is food and medical supplies there. You aren't noticed just yet if you remain in the alleyway. Angel says, "I'll contact the police then to arrest sweet Ms. Noir and confiscate the security recordings and the fight recordings. You need to baby those ribs Cyclops. I could have helped that guy walk." "Will you stop lecturing me. Apparently that's on everyone's to-do list today. It isn't completely dark yet, but dusk is coming. Gambit looks up to see Cyclops and Angel helping other mutants out. But the Cajun has his own problems to want to get involved. And seriously.. being on the news is a sure fired way to get the guilds and he really doesn't want that to happen. He stays in the cover of the shadows for awhile longer until he thinks the coast is clear then he'll make his way out and try to act like he's just some random person on the street with no knowledge of the going ons. Soon enough Angel takes to the sky and Cyclops starts to walk away when you step out. His hand moves toward his visor quickly as he faces you. But when you make no aggressive action toward him, he quickly recovers, "My apologizes," he says with cool respectfulness, and turns to leave once again unless you stop him. He saw you though, but that's it. He doesn't suspect you of anything or seems to want to share warm and fuzzy feelings with you. Gambit raises his hand and waves it off, "Think nothing of it mon ami." he says in his thick Cajun accent as he continues to where it was he was going. Oh yeah, he really had no place to be tonight. He stops by a homeless woman, who is bundled up in a raggedy blanket for warm. He kneels beside her, "Bonsior mad'am. It gets really cold here at night, you should maybe find yourself a nicer place to stay." he reaches into his pocket and takes out the wad of cash he got from all those wallets he lifted earlier. He hands the woman the cash, "Get something hot ta eat and try to enjoy your night chere." he gets up and starts to walk away. The homeless woman clutches the money greedily and starts to weep. Article: DB: 2010-06-07 - Disrespect of Human Rights!